Just Cause: Roanapur
by 336
Summary: A day hasn't even passed since Rico Rodriguez nuked the oil field in Panau when Eda Blackwater goes silent. Now Rico, along with Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane, must enter Roanapur and track her down. (There doesn't seem to be an "Add Just Cause characters option, so I'll put the character list here.) Starring: Rico Rodriguez, Tom Sheldon, Maria Kane, and Eda Blackwater.
1. City of Sin

"Tom!" Rico shouted over the sound of the helicopter they were in. "You mind telling me about this re-assignment?!"

They were flying over the beautiful shining water of the Gulf of Thailand. Seagulls were flapping their wings right beside them, heading to the landmass that was not to far off.

"While you were nuking that oil field one of our agents went dark" Tom Sheldon yelled from the pilot's seat. "She goes by Eda Blackwater. Her profile should be on your PDA." Rico took out his PDA from his pocket and started reading while Tom continued. "She was stationed in the city of sin. Roanapur."

"Roanapur?!" Rico looked up, raising his eyebrow. "What would the CIA be doing in a dying port town?"

"There are a lot of things the world wants to keep secret Rico. And Roanapur's one of them! That whole dying port town stuff is what they want you to believe." Tom explained. "After Nam, the world's worst decided to make their home there. The city quickly became so hostile that it makes Panau look like a paradise. Prostitution, drugs, and money flow freely. On top of that gunfights and death are commonplace. Eda is in Roanapur simply because it's so volatile, and had orders to keep tabs on the big honchos there."

"So it's a milk run. Great." Rico stated, looking out the window.

"Haha! Yes! That's the spirit!" Tom laughed. "We'll be landing outside the city limits so we don't draw unwanted attention. There, The Agency has provided some inconspicuous transportation. Once inside, we find Eda. And if she's gone rouge, we terminate her."

The helicopter reached land, flying over an empty beach, then into a lightly forested area. They came to hover over a clearing that contained Tom's RV, the Pocumtuck Nomad, and a small wooden shed. When the helicopter landed, Maria Kane exited the Pocumtuck and started walking towards them. Rico got out and met her halfway.

"So. Another suicide run huh? Maybe this time you'll actually die." Maria teased.

Rico smirked. "Hey. I just disabled several nuclear missiles mid-air, threw a baby off his throne, and stopped World War lll. I think I can handle a couple of mercs."

"Come on." Maria gestured for Rico to follow and started walking towards the shed. "You're going to need some bigger guns if things don't go according to plan."

"You mean if it does go according to plan." Rico replied.

"Ya know? I think your plan and my plan differ drastically." Maria said, unlocking the shed door with a key.

"Glad to disappoint." Rico said, crossing his arms.

Maria swung the doors of the shed outward, revealing its contents. There were three tables, all covered in various types of assault rifles, shotguns, explosives and ammunition. Along the walls, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and sniper rifles hung. Rico almost ignored all of it, however, as two weapons laying on the corner of the ammunition table had caught his eye. They were a pair of heavy black revolvers. They had large barrels built for .454 magnum rounds, and under the barrel was a small custom 30mm grenade launcher. His signature guns.

Rico walked over and picked up the revolvers with a huge smile on his face. "For me?" He asked Maria. "I thought you were done giving me presents."

"Don't get used to it." Maria said, rolling her eyes. "Grab what you need. I want to get this over with."

"Haven't you learned not to rush a man when he's in heaven?" Rico laughed, tossing a grenade up and down in his hand. He decided to grab an assault rifle along with his parachute pouch and grappling hook before heading out.

Tom was waiting for them at the RV. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

The front half of the inside of the RV was filled with a table and two luxury red couches, while the back half was buzzing with state-of-the-art electronics that were used to contact The Agency. Rico sat in front next to Tom, who took the driver's seat, while Maria went to the very back and opened up a laptop. They drove through the forest on a dirt road, then exited onto a paved highway.

"There are three main crime groups in Roanapur, and we'll be paying a visit to all of'em" Tom started to ramble as he drove. "The first is the Rip Off Church, led by sister Yolanda. Their a group of scumbags that dress up like priests and such while smuggling weapons and drugs. They're the one's the CIA were paying a pretty penny to house Eda, so we should start there."

"Well then, perhaps I should get a blessing." Rico said sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure their blessing is a bullet to the head." Maria said from across the back.

"The next is the Hong Kong Triad." Tom continued. "Led by Bai Ji-Shin Chang, or Mr. Chang, they are the closest thing you'll find to the government. They've made some deals with the CIA to keep Roanapur neutral and continue lording over everyone in a big fancy skyscraper."

"Well well Sheldon. You're making them out to be semi-reasonable." Rico commented.

Tom laughed. "Yeah well here's where things get really interesting. Apparently the Triad's rival is a band of commies. Red army veterans from the Soviet war in Afghanistan who fled here after voluntarily discharging." Tom's smile was replaced with instinctive disdain. "I'd discharge to if I was fighting for Russia." He added as a side note. "In Eda's reports, she say's that they've got enough firepower and experience to single handedly win a world war. (Over my dead body.) And their boss is an expert tactician who goes by the name Balalaika."

"Why the hell would people like that be based here?" Rico asked.

"Good question Rico. If you get the chance maybe you can ask em." Tom turned and winked at Rico. "Preferably with a gun pointed to Balalaika's head."

The RV drove up over a hill and the city of Roanapur came into view. Palm trees and seagulls dotted the landscape, which was comprised of several two to three story building that were tightly crammed together. About four skyscrapers were visible, dwarfing everything else. To the left there was a cove filled with sparkling light blue water. Several ships, all heavily armed and built for a fight, were entering and exiting it. In short, Roanapur looked like a modern day pirates cove.

They passed over a wooden bridge that connected the city to land. Hanging down from the center of the bridge was a length of rope tied into a slipknot.

"That's one way to send a message." Rico said as they left the bridge and entered the streets of Roanapur.


	2. The Yellowflag Bar

There was no order on the roads. Cars blatantly ignored the street lights and zipped around like the speed limit didn't exist. And it probably didn't. People and trash covered the sidewalks. Somewhere obviously homeless, while others wore fancy suits. There were even a couple groups of men in black trenchcoats wandering about.

The buildings were, for the most part, nameless. But every so often the RV would pass by a brothel, each had a neon sign displaying an attractive women and was filled to the brim with scantily clad prostitutes. There were also several bars, but the one that caught Rico's eye was the Yellowflag Bar. It appeared to be the most populated, and he could hear a gunshot coming from inside, signifying someone's loss while playing Russian roulette.

"God this place is a dump." Maria said, focusing on her computer.

"At least we can agree on that." Rico replied while watching a group of drunk people try to shoot a bottle off a man's head. The man's brains splattered along a wall as a bullet missed it's mark.

The RV reached the edge of town, opposite to the one they had come in, and started to drive up a hill. Through the palm tree's, bushes, and tall grass Rico could see a church made of white stone. Tom pulled up infront of it, parking next to a semi-truck.

"Let's try our best not to look intimidating and keep them from getting the wrong idea." Tom said, exiting the RV.

"Easier said than done." Rico replied, looking at himself in the rear-view mirror. He then turned towards Maria, who wasn't moving. "You coming?"

"I'll keep watch over our ride." Maria said, pulling up a game of hearthstone.

"Suit yourself." Rico shrugged, leaving the RV. He quickly scanned the area, which was a dirt parking lot, and took note of the setting sun before fallowing Tom.

They approached the large, wooden double doors that marked the entrance to the building and opened them. Inside was just what you'd expect from a church. Long, uncomfortable wooden benches sat to the side of a red carpet, which led up a few stairs to a podium. People dressed in nun habits and cassocks all sat in the benches with their heads down and hands together in front of them for a prayer. Something about them gave Rico an uneasy feeling.

"Hold it right there pretty boy."

Both Tom and Rico turned to see an old woman standing in the doorway. She was dressed as a nun, had a black eyepatch over her right eye, and was leveling a golden desert eagle at the two of them. Rico heard the sound of guns being cocked and loaded. He glanced backwards to see that the churches occupants had stood up and aimed several automatic weapons at them. One of them, a young man with brown hair, was even holding an M60 machine gun.

"Woah woah." Tom put his hands up. "Calm down. We aren't here for a fight Yolanda."

"That's Sister Yolanda to you." Yolanda stated, gripping her golden gun harder. "State your business."

"I was hoping to finally get baptized." Rico said sarcastically, eyeing the gunmen behind him.

"If you don't want to get in trouble with Uncle Sam I suggest you lower your weapons." Tom reached into his shirt pocket and produced his badge. "We're investigating the disappearance of Eda Blackwater, the CIA agent that's been staying here."

Yolanda considered this for a moment, then chuckled, holstering her weapon somewhere beneath her cowl. "You could have at least knocked."

The people behind them all lowered their weapons, then filed out to the sides of the room, running past Yolanda and exiting the building.

Yolanda slowly walked up. To a normal person her expression would look kind, but Rico knew that this wasn't kindness, but smugness. "I apologize for the hostility. Ever since Eda was attacked we've been on high alert in case this was the beginning of a foolish plot to destroy us."

"Let's get this moving. What happened to Eda." Rico said.

"Straight to the point then. Very well." Yolanda pulled out a small, black, rectangular object that Rico recognized as an Agency PDA. It had a bullet hole in it. "This was Eda's. We found it downtown in the wreck of her car."

"So she was attacked." Rico said.

"No. She wasn't just attacked. This isn't the first time Eda's had to deal with things like this. Usually she flees to here, or just kills everyone. She was attacked and successfully captured." Yolanda answered.

"Any idea who did it?" Tom asked.

"Had to be an group of organized people. No random crook on the street would have been able to take on Eda." Yolanda answered.

Tom walked up and took the PDA, which Yolanda gave willingly. "Thank you, Sister Yolanda." He said, gesturing for Rico to follow before heading for the door.

"I expect to be compensated for that." Yolanda warned as she watched them go.

"Of course. Payment will arrive after we've confirmed everything and found Eda." Tom replied.

"And if she's dead, would you mind sending us an agent that doesn't constantly drink in the chapel?" Yolanda asked.

Rico turned to smirk before closing both of the church's doors.

"What is a CIA agent doing with an Agency PDA?" Rico asked Tom as they approached the RV.

"Dunno. If you get the chance, you can ask her." Tom answered as he climbed into the vehicle.

"How'd it go?" Maria asked, still typing away at her computer in the back. "No gunshots or explosions so I assume well?"

"They're real friendly." Rico said.

Tom went over to Maria and handed her Eda's PDA. "You think you can get it to work?" He asked.

Maria took it, looking it over. "Working? Tom, it has a bullet hole in it."

"So yes." Tom said.

Maria smiled. "Nothing vital has been hit. With a little work, I can upload the data to Rico."

Rico nodded. "So whats next?"

"I was thinking of doing a little multitasking." Tom answered. "Me and Maria will go down to Mr. Chang's place. You'll be doing some snooping around. This place has several bars, and I'm betting that someone's going to be talking about Eda."

"Great. More social work." Rico said. "Tell me again why we were sent?"

"Closest and most able." Tom stated. "Now, let's get moving."

Tom sat down in the driver's seat and started up the RV again. They drove back down the hill, reaching it just as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"We'll drop you off at the Yellowflag, the most popular bar in town." Tom announced. "Eda left some… Interesting notes on the place. The Agency has given us all access to the files on Roanapur, so they should be on your PDA."

Rico took out his PDA and opened a tab with Eda's notes on Roanapur.

 **The Yellowflag Bar**

 _The Yellowflag bar is owned by a guy named Bao, and is simultaneously the worst and best bar in existence. It's where the worst of the worst hang out in Roanapur between jobs gambling their earnings away, getting butthurt over it, then shooting each other like the idiots they are. You know what? I hate the normal layout for reports. Let's just get to the pro's and con's._

 _Pro: Some of the best booze from all over the world. Don't know where Bao get's em, and don't care. Unless you bastards pay me to find out, of course._

 _Con: The place get's shot up pretty much every week. Disagreements and such almost always end with a fuck ton of bullets and dead bodies. It's so violent that Bao had to make his counter out of bullet-proof steel plating so that he doesn't die when something goes wrong. He say's that his bar's been shut down for repairs 15 times now._

 _Pro: Bao is an information broker, and a damn good one at that. You need to know something? Ask him. Chances are, he probably knows. Just be warned, he grabs you by the leg and shakes you dry of money while he's at it._

 _Con: Bao won't tell me but I have a sneaking suspicion that the place is owned by Hotel Moscow._

 _Pro: Revy._

 _Con: Revy._

 _I've had a wild time at this place. But seriously, fuck this bar and everyone in it._

 **END**

"Charming." Rico said.

"High amounts of sarcasm isn't healthy for you." Maria commented.

Rico glared disdainfully at her.

"Aaaaand we're here." Tom said, parking between a white limo and a black van that literally had 'Free candy motherfuckers' spray painted onto it.

The Yellowflag Bar seemed to be busy, as night was just settling in. A few groups of shady looking people dressed in black trench coats and fedora's were standing outside and smoking cigarettes. Rico could tell they were carrying high caliber automatic weapons.

"Ten bucks says that he blows up the bar." Maria teased.

Tom chuckled.

"Ten bucks says that I won't." Rico countered. "I don't blow up everything."

"Oh, that's right. You obliterate everything. My bad." Maria replied.

Tom burst into laughter as he failed to contain it.

Rico rolled his eye's, placing his assault rifle on his seat before opening the RV's passenger door. "You two are unbearable." He said as he exited.

As Rico stepped out onto the sidewalk, the men in trench coats turned to glare at him, their faces hidden by their hats. Rico walked past, scowling threateningly before reaching the entrance of the Yellowflag bar. The men turned back to each other, continuing a hushed conversation, and Rico pushed open the doors in front of him, entering the building as the RV drove off.

The inside of the Yellowflag bar was filled with people. Some sat at the many large, round, wooden tables that filled the majority of the bar. They were all either gambling, getting drunk, playing with guns, or all of that at once. Towards the back was the counter, of which was in fact made of steel. Behind it stood a man who Rico assumed was Bao. He appeared to be in his early 30's and wore a small brown vest over a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up. His brown hair was combed down nicely, automatically making him look like the most reputable person in the room.

Bao was deep into a conversation with a girl sitting on the stools. She wasn't wearing much, just a pair of vietnam combat boots, cut-off jeans that were WAY too short, and a black crop top, all of which showed off her well muscled body and her black tribal tattoo, which covered her upper right arm and part of her neck. Her long purple hair was put up into a loose ponytail, and her bangs were so large that they were visible from the back of her head. Rico walked over to sit down next to the girl. As he did, he spotted two stainless steel Beretta 92FS's strapped to her sides.

"Shit Revy." Bao said to the girl in disbelief.

"I know." Revy said. "So apparently the dumb fuck decides to aim for the leg cuz he didn't wanna kill her. To his credit, he actually makes the shot, but she just get's up and keeps runnin'."

"Dammit." Bao cursed.

"Hey!" Rico growled, causing them to turn and glare at him. He slammed some American money on the table. "I don't care what it is or how expensive it is, just give me something."

Bao paused, staring at the money, then smiled. "Ha! Finally. Someone with some real doe." He then turned to the drinks that sat on shelves behind him and got to work.

"Say, I don't think I've see you here before." Revy said, propping on of her arms on the counter and leaning on it. "Whatcha doin here?"

"I'm looking for information." Rico began. "And my sources say this is the place to find it. You are acquainted with a woman named Eda Blackwater, correct?"

Revy raised an eyebrow. "Eda? Yeah I know her. What of it?"

"Rumors say that she was attacked. You know what happened?" Rico asked.

Revy stared at him, her eye's becoming dull and emotionless. "What can I say? People come, people go. And there isn't a damn fucking thing we can do to stop it. No point in dwelling." She then grabbed a shot glass and downed its contents.

A glass full of ice cubes and an orange liquid was slammed down in front of Rico. "Eda's car was hit by an RPG, and an army of goons came out of nowhere." Bao said. "There isn't much else to say."

"Really? Let's hear the much else." Rico said, producing more money. "Who did it?"

Bao smiled. "That's all fine and well, but there's something I want to know from you. An exchange of information, if you will."

"I think the money will do." Rico replied.

"Listen, I don't know if you've noticed but everyone's been eyeing that scorpion design on your back." Bao continued. "We've never seen you before, but you look like you've been through hell. We'd all like to know who you are."

Rico paused for a moment, looking around him. Everyone had stopped their games and conversations to look at him. "Call me Scorpio." Rico said challengingly.

"Woah shit!" Revy shouted as she nearly feel out of her stool. "The guy who trashed the entire fucking country?!"

Whispered swept through the room and no one took their eye's off Rico.

"Panau was already trash when I got there. I just burned it." Rico took a sip of his drink, then looked back up at Bao. "Now tell me who screwed over Eda." He said threateningly.

A buzzing came from Revy, and she reached into her pocket to produce a flip phone. She opened it and held it to her ear. "Hey Dutch! Guess who…" Revy stopped.

"I'll tell, don't you worry Scorpio." Bao reassured. "Let's go to the back so we don't get overheard."

"Good to hear." Rico sat up and walked past Revy.

Click.

Rico froze, hearing the sound of a gun being cocked. He turned to see that Revy had whipped out one of her Beretta's and aimed it at his head.

"Yeah… I gotta go. Get the car warmed up, would you?" Revy said before flipping the phone shut. She then turned her head to Rico, a devilish grin forming on her face. "And just where do you think you're going fucker?"

"R-Revy!" Bao slammed his hands down on the counter. "I just got this place rebuilt! Don't you go starting another fight!"

"Woah amigo. No need to go pointing weapons." Rico said, slowly raising his hands as he scanned the entire room.

Just then, the doors of the Yellowflag bar flew open and the guy's in black trench coats entered. As soon as they saw Rico, they pulled an assortment of automatic weapons from their coats and pointed them at both Rico and Revy.

"Hey! Back off cocksuckers! He's mine!" Revy screamed.

The man leading the group of shady gunmen smirked. "I don't think so, two-hands. The money's ours."

"Well I've tried talking." Rico said to himself. "Now let's try _talking_."

The men in trench coats opened fire.

"Damn it all to hell!" Revy shouted as she dove behind the counter, which was then sprayed with lead.

Rico thrust his left arm out to the side and his grappling hook fired, zooming across the room and sticking into a wall. He then reeled in, becoming a blur that flew across the bar and smashed through a window.

Everyone who was still seated stood up and drew their pistols, only to gasp in horror and begin a mad dash to the exit. The leader of the men in trench coats, who was currently destroying Bao's shelf of drinks with a hail of bullets, stopped and looked down as something small bumped into his shoe. It was a grenade, and there were around ten more scattered throughout the bar.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone shouted as the grenades exploded, shattering the bars windows and turning the inside of the place into a firestorm.

"Fuck fuck fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!" Revy cursed, peering over the battered counter, which had barely held against the explosion. Once confirming that everything else in the building had been turned to ash and fire, she sat back down and slapped the side of her head in a futile attempt to stop the ringing in her ears.

"Revy! You're paying for all this!" Bao shouted, loading his double barreled shotgun.

Revy didn't seem to hear Bao and pulled out her phone, dialing in a number. She waited for a second until she saw that a conversation had begun, then yelled as loud as she could. "Dutch! Get over here now! Our bounty's getting away!"


End file.
